Lucy is a Princess
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: This is a serie of one shots about Lucy. Each chapter will be her in a different Fairy Tale. So I hope you all enjoy it. -Writer Note:If you have any ideas for the end chapters, want to see someone in the story or something feel free to say so-


After reading a book about a faraway land. I set the book beside my bed, on a small table. Snuggling into my bed, I pulled the covers to my chin. Flipped off my lamp and closed my eyes. It never took me long to fall asleep after reading. The stories always helped my mind relax, helped me setting in for my dreams. Though, every story didn't stop when I closed the book. It had only begun.

 _I sat up and looked around, everything was colorful. I was laying in the grass, surrounded by beautiful flowers. The scent alone made me never want to get up, but I knew nothing ever happened if one just laid around. So with a stretch, I stood up. Looking around to spot a man not far from me. His hair was a deep blue, almost black. I took a step closer to him, only to hear him sobbing. One more step forward, and a snap of a twig under my foot; caused the man to look at me._

 _"Oh fair maiden, I don't wish to kill you. You are by far the fairest in the land. But the queen doesn't want you alive. She is jealous of your fair looks, and how sweet you are. So I beg you, run! Run away from here and be safe. Hurry, hurry before someone sees you."_

 _"Wait sir…I can't…I don't understand." I exclaimed, only to have him gently push me._

 _"Hurry!"_

 _"What about you? What is your name?"_

 _"My name isn't important; you need to leave here."_

 _"I can't leave, not until I know who you are!"_

 _"My name is Gray, and if you don't hurry she will know I didn't kill you. Run, run away." He said, giving me a final push. I did as Gray asked, rushing through the woods nearby. Ducking under trees and jumping over roots. He was trying to save me from the queen? I don't understand why the queen wanted me dead. I tripped over a root, and rolled down a small hill. Stopping at the end, I sat up, trying to stop the world from spinning. When it finally did, I noticed a small house in the clearing._

 _Carefully approaching it, I knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything, but the door swung open. I stepped inside to see seven chairs sitting at a dirty table. The more I looked around the small house, the dirtier it seemed. Dust and dirt everywhere. I wonder how seven people lived in such a way. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I wondered if I cleaned, if the owners of this house would allow me to stay. So I started to clean. Scrubbing the walls and the floor. Making sure everything was in tip top shape._

 _The sun had started to set by the time I finished cleaning. So I started a fire in the fireplace and started to make stew. After which, I went upstairs. Opening the only door up there, I saw seven beds lining the walls. I moved closer to them, seeing names carved into the wood. Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Locki, Erik, Kinana and Happy. Their names seemed cutie, I couldn't wait to see them. Though, I couldn't help but feel tried after everything that happened today. I laid on the beds and seemed to drift off for a little while._

 _I woke up with a light being shined close to my face. I let out a yawn and sat up. Rubbing my eyes, once I was more awake. I saw seven people standing around my bed. They begin talking to each other._

 _"There's a girl here!" a blue hair boy said. Pointing to me. He seemed surprised that I was here. Though anyone in their right mind would be too._

 _"Young lady, don't you know it's rude to break into someone else's house and sleep in their beds?" A white hair girl said. Obviously in charge around here._

 _"Carla…maybe she has a good reason." The dark haired girl spoke up. Holding Carla's arm._

 _"We can torture her out of it!" The purple hair girl spoke._

 _"You're weird Locki!" The blue hair boy stated._

 _"Happy!" Carla scolded._

 _"Why don't we just ask her…right Erik?" The dark purple hair girl spoke softly. Her voice was hardly a whisper. The boy behind her just grunted. Obviously not liking that I was in the house._

 _"I think if she needs help we should let her stay. After all, what harm can one girl do?" Said the last boy. He seemed confident in himself. I straitened up and began to tell them what had happened to me. How I had gotten into the woods, and found their house. I brought up Gray and nearly everyone cheered. After explaining the story, the confident boy introduced himself as Romeo. He said I was welcome to say, then he introduced me to everyone._

 _After the introductions were done. We headed down stairs where I checked on our dinner. I told them they had to wash up and then they could eat. After some more disputes, they all went and washed up. We all enjoyed the rest of the night, talking and getting to know one another. When bed time came, the boys told us girls to take the bedroom, it was only fair._

 _With little fight from the other girls, we went upstairs to go to bed. Though, we stayed up to talk for a bit more. I could tell Carla didn't care for me. Though she wasn't as rude as she was at first. The night seemed to come and go just as fast. I made everyone breakfast, trying not to wake the boys. After we all ate together. They headed off._

 _"Don't talk to strangers." Wendy said as she stepped out._

 _"Don't let animals into the house, they are messy!" Exclaimed Carla._

 _"Don't eat all the fish!" Happy said, following Carla._

 _"Lock the door behind you." Romeo said, I could hear the slight worry in his voice._

 _"There are a million things in the house to protect yourself with. Use them!" Locki said nodding as she walked out._

 _"Be careful ok…" Kinana said, slipping past me._

 _"The queen is tricky…don't let her fool you." Erik said, following close behind Kinana. I waved to them all as the left. Waiting until they were out of sight to step inside. I decided to make a pie. That way I knew it would be ready for when they returned home. When I finished the pie, and set it in the window. I saw an old beggar woman. She was holding a basket of apples, she approached the house and began to speak._

 _"Fine day today, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, it is beautiful."_

 _"You made…pie?"_

 _"Oh yes ma'am."_

 _"What kind, might I ask."_

 _"Apple." I said sweetly. The women nodded her head pleased with my choice._

 _"Apple pie, what a find pie indeed. You did use fresh apples right? You know, if you're trying to win someone's heart. Fresh apple pie is the best way." She said, reaching into her basket. She lifted an apple and handed it to me, "Here dear, try this apple. It really is a fine apple."_

 _"Oh I don't know…" I said, biting my lip. Suddenly the women gripped her chest. Letting out agonizing sounds._

 _"Ooooh my poor heart. I've been walking fair to long…please, please miss, may this poor, old women have some water?"_

 _"Oh yes, yes!" I said, quickly rushing to her side. I helped her in and gave her a glass of water. After which she again offered me an apple_

" _Please take this apple. As a thank you gift. You are such a kind young lady. It's really my treat." With that, I took the apple from the women, and bit into it. The second I did, my head started to get dizzy. The apple fell from my hand as everything started to get dark. I remember seeing the women laugh, and me hitting the floor; but after that, it went dark for a bit._

 _The next thing I knew, my eyes were slowly opening. Seeing a man with pinkish red hair standing over me. His fingers brushed my cheek softly._

" _You've finally woken up…my princess…Lucy." He said with a soft smile. I heard cheers around me, from whom I don't know. I heard my hand over and over again._

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in bed. My maid calling out my name. It was all a dream; a long and beautiful one. I wonder what will happen in my end dream!


End file.
